Episode 163: The Smoochatorium
"The Smoochatorium" was originally released on August 12, 2013. Description To those of you about to re-enter your educational institutions for another nine months of grueling brain-work: We salute you. We also provide you with a new episode of our podcast, to help get you through those long, sweaty study sessions. Suggested Talking Points Nasty Family Feud, Scoping It, Kissing Experiments, Fur Necessities, Stealing Sunsets, Sajak Attack, Don't Start Susan Outline 07:29 - I was walking into my apartment and I heard a girl exclaim, "shit!" She had dropped some groceries she had been unloading from her car, and appeared to be having a hard time carrying everything into the next building over. I thought about offering to help, but I didn't want to look like a creeper to follow her into her apartment, but then I felt like a bad neighbor for not helping with a simple task. Is it possible for a dude to offer a woman help without looking like he's hitting on her? What should I do in this situation? I'm a dude in his late twenties, she appeared a little younger (and was pretty cute), and our neighborhood is okay, but a little sketchy after dark. -- unintelligible 14:25 - Y - Sent in by Dale Roherbach, from Yahoo Answers user Ting Ting, who asks: Do you smell a person while hugging (be true)? definitely yes.... it gives you kind of an idea what kind of a person he/ she is 25:29 - Guys, I'm a 29-year-old furry (the squeaky-clean, charity-doing kind) who is planning on buying a fur suit to go to fur-meets and charity events in. I have wanted one since I joined the fandom, and I am now able to purchase one, working 24 hours a week in 90 degree weather at Home Depot. The suit will cost $2,300, and is made by a world-famous maker. My parents, however, hate my plan. They tell me wanting the suit is stupid and a waste of money. Please note that my brother, who is a year younger than I am, is allowed to buy expensive cigars even though my grandmother recently died from lung cancer caused by second-hand smoke. Should I really listen to my parents, or ignore them and achieve my long-sought-after prize? -- Fur Suit Funk 36:11 - MZ - Sponsored by Extreme Restraints. Advertisement for Stop Podcasting Yourself. 40:42 - Farm Cow Wisdom * Cow friendship. * Getting rid of groundhogs. 43:36 - Y - Sent in by Bobby Mitchell, from Yahoo Answers user Demonica, who asks: Do theses guys want to steal my horse? Its very complicated but im going to try my best of whats happening I got an healthy race horse hes 4 and beautiful and calm as anything hes a dream horse so anyway theres a group of lads they keep on pointing my horse out in the field or in the stable they ask me if he was mine today i was on a hack out with him and the guys keep their eyes on him and when they noticed i was watching them they turned the other way so when i came back to the stables they where out side my stable door and said "oh hes beautiful isnt he?" but theres something suspicious about their behavior right? I also noticed when im riding in the arena they watch him in a far distance out side the gate So any idea of why they seem more attached to my horse, are they flirting ? Other people are also interested in him but they dont do what they do so im finding their actions very suspicious What should i do? 49:55 - Hey brothers, I just started a new minimum-wage job, and my mom won't stop asking how it went. I like my job, but nothing really happens at the bakery. How do I include her in my life without boring her? -- Vague And Vacant 52:24 - Regularly I'll be having a conversation with someone, and they'll drop the combo of excessively complimenting me and criticizing themselves. I'm never sure how to react in these situations. I've tried complimenting them back, telling them not to be so hard on themselves, or ignoring their criticism and just accepting the compliment, but it all feels hollow and weird. There are three people in my life who do this all the time, one of whom was my boss/advisor who I work closely with. What should I do when this comes up? -- So Hard On Yourself 58:57 - Housekeeping 61:41 - FY - Sent in by Jonathan Bog, from Yahoo Answers user Livapud, who asks: What is cilantro? Quotes On Avoiding Looking Like A Creeper Trivia Deep Cuts * Griffin compares a fur suit to Hattori Hanzo steel, which is a reference to the two Kill Bill movies. References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Unintelligible Category:Feminist Category:Extreme Restraints Category:Farm Wisdom Category:Horses